Puedes contar conmigo
by SaKaSu
Summary: LongFic con la canción Puedes contar conmigo de la Oreja de vangoh. Sakura vuelve de un viaje de negocios de 3 días en París, nota algo extraño en su novio. Ella quiere negarse a lo que Ino le propone, pero la sugerencia de su amiga la hacen reflexionar.
1. Un café con sal, ganas de llorar

Dejo una pequeña nota sobre éste Fic:Recientemente he visto historias donde cada personaje da su punto de vista entrelazándose con la de los demás, quise hacer lo mismo y anuncio que esta es la versión de Suigetsu, si quieren ver los puntos de vista de los demás, pueden pasar a los links de más abajo. Cada historia tendrá un final diferente y el orden en que los en listé, es el orden sugerido. Si no leen todos no afecta en nada los demás, así que pueden leer solo los que les interezcan.

París (Karin) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 4 7 0 9 6 / 1 / P a r i s  
>Vuelve (Sasuke) - h t t p :  / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 5 2 1 9 2 / 1 / V u e l v e  
>Aunque no te pueda ver (Suigetsu) - h t t p :  / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 8 1 / 1 / A u n q u e _ n o _ t e _ p u e d a _ v e r  
>Puedes contar conmigo (Sakura) - h t t p :  / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 9 5 / 1 / P u e d e s _ c o n t a r _ c o n m i g o

Solo quitne los espacios.

* * *

><p><strong>Un café con sal, ganas de llorar<strong>

**Mi mundo empezando a temblar**

**Presiento que se acerca el final**

**No quiero ganar, ahora eso que más da**

**Estoy cansada ya de inventar, excusas que no saben andar.**

Tres días sin ver a mi querido Sasuke, tres días en los que me hubiera gustado compartir con él en París, ahora que estaba de vuelta, lo primero que hice al verlo, fue correr a abrazarlo, lo besé entusiasmada pero noté algo fuera de lo común. Él es una persona reservada y rara vez demuestra su afecto pero aún así lo noté raro.

— ¿Sucede algo Sasuke?

—No, estoy bien —me contestó notándosele ido—, sólo es que no he dormido bien.

—Yo tampoco pude dormir bien —lo abracé con fuerza llena de felicidad creyendo que se trataba de un romántico comentario—, te extrañé tanto…

— ¿Podemos irnos? —Bostezó mi amigo y compañero de trabajo Naruto—. Quiero dormir en mi cama.

Hace tiempo que Naruto se me declaró en más de una ocasión, no es mi tipo, siempre lo rechacé y aunque perseveró, desde que salgo con Sasuke no ha vuelto a mencionarme el amor que me profesaba. Al escucharlo interrumpir el romanticismo, quise reclamar pero sentí las manos de mi novio en mis hombros para irnos.

Contenta de que Sai y Naruto no estuvieran, disfrutaba de la compañía de mi amado quién me escoltaba a mi departamento, no dejé se me alejara, de verdad lo extrañaba y por muy tonta que me viera, la única explicación a mi comportamiento es que estoy enamorada. Al entrar a mi casa, él dejó mis maletas junto a la puerta y por la misma razón por la que no me despegué de él, me atreví a invitarlo a pasar la noche conmigo. No hace mucho me entregué a él, hacía poco había desechado mi idea de "Sexo hasta el matrimonio" y podría decirse que él ganó ese privilegio conmigo.

—No he dormido bien y tu debes estar cansada por el viaje —argumentó llenándome de dicha por su preocupación a mi persona—. Que descanses. Adiós.

No fui a detenerlo por que él también comentó su propia fatiga y lo que menos quiero es incomodarlo, yo también me preocupo por su bienestar y para demostrárselo, planeé una sorpresa para él. Al siguiente día, llena de entusiasmo, aproveché mi día libre para cocinar varios platillos que llevé a Sasuke a su oficina a la hora de la comida.

—Debiste ver ese hermoso parque —le platicaba de los lugares que visité en París—, me hubiese gustado caminar de la mano ahí contigo.

Esperaba sorprenderlo y levantarle los ánimos contándole de los bellos lugares de "La Ciudad del amor" pero toda la comida se vio distraído, no fue si no hasta que acabamos de comer que di tema para preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

— ¿Qué tienes? Me estás preocupando.

—Nada, tampoco dormí anoche.

Preocupada fui a abrazarlo haciéndole ver que hacía tiempo no tomaba vacaciones. Me inquietó la mención de pastillas para el sueño, sé que el consumidor se hace dependiente y no se lo deseo a Sasuke. Le sugerí fuéramos a Madrid, en ese lugar nos divertimos e incluso podría cobrarme el que no haya ido conmigo a París.

En el momento que le di mi propuesta aceptó; pensé que tendría que insistirle para que cediera. Por desgracia, unos inversionistas extranjeros solicitaron reuniones con él para convencerlos de expandir Akatsuki mundialmente y aunque para la empresa era benéfico, sabía que Sasuke se presionaría por conseguir los ingresos.

A pesar de un incidente con la PC, con mi ayuda prestada a Sai y Naruto, Sasuke tuvo éxito en la primera reunión. Mi rubio amigo sugirió una celebración que mi amado negó, cuando me vio preocupada, accedió ir al bar al que Ayame nos condujo. Todo el trayecto y la estadía en el lugar lo vi tranquilo, tal vez aburrido pero de un momento a otro salió corriendo sin decir nada. Al principio creímos, iría al sanitario. Al dirigir la vista a la ventana más próxima lo vi parado fuera del establecimiento. Desconcertada me levanté de la silla con intenciones de ir a su lado pero al llegar donde lo había visto ya no estaba. Volví con mis amigos donde lo esperamos algún rato, cuando sentí su tardanza me comuniqué con él al celular donde me dijo que no se había sentido bien y no quería arruinar el momento, quise irlo a ver pero se negó.

Al tercer día, Sasuke salió de la oficina por la puerta principal a pesar de tener su auto en el estacionamiento, me ofrecí a acompañarlo pero un rotundo "No" y un "Quiero estar solo" retumbaron en mi cabeza. Lo vi alejarse por la calle, no quería contrariarlo por su salud, pero me preocupaba dejarlo solo. Recordé que un día anterior Ino, mi mejor amiga había vuelto a la ciudad, así que decidí visitarla para saludarla y pedirle consejo. Ambas nos alegramos de vernos y así como ella me contó de su viaje por Europa, yo le conté mi vida en su ausencia, resalté aquello que más me preocupaba y marqué lo raro que me resultaba mi novio desde que volví de París.

— ¡Ay Sakura! Eres tan ingenua… —la miré desconcertada—. Si les das un poco de libertad a los hombres se creen solteros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si te fuiste unos días y cuando volviste se puso raro quieres decir que se enredó con otra. Si no lo sabré yo… —negué con la cabeza llena de asombro. Ino se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos—. No te alarmes, dale un par de días, si regresa a la normalidad la dejó y si no… Tal vez yo me equivoqué.

—Tal vez deba contarle lo que pasó en París, así ambos hablaremos y arreglaremos nuestra…

— ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Me interrumpió saltando del sillón—. Si le cuentas le darás motivos para… —me miró notando el miedo que me invadía y volvió a sentarse a mi lado—. Sólo espera unos días, verás que todo se arregla.

¿Qué pasó en París? Sai, Naruto y yo nos hallábamos en el mirador de la Torre Eifel disfrutando de la bella vista que París nos regalaba de noche. Era un escenario donde no cabía duda del por qué la ciudad tenía nombres como "La Ciudad luz" o "La Ciudad del amor", simplemente era magnífica. No me di cuenta cuando Sai se ausentó pues miraba algunas parejas aprovechando el escenario acrecentando mi deseo de estar con Sasuke, cuando Naruto pronunció unas palabras deseé oírlas de mi novio.

Guiada más por el ambiente que por mis sentimientos, mis labios hicieron contacto con los de mi rubio amigo. No, al besarlo no pensé en mi amado pero cuando nos separamos pedí mil perdones a Naruto aclarándole que fue un impulso. Él prometió no decirle a Sasuke, lo miré incrédula pero su frase "El beso me lo diste a mi, es mío y no quiero compartirlo" me dejó tranquila.

Antes de conocer a Sasuke, él e Ino habían salido, no tuvieron nada serio pero en ningún momento pensé mal de mi amiga. La conozco de la infancia y con anterioridad ya habíamos peleado por un chico en secundaria, fue algo absurdo pues no nos hablamos hasta entrar en prepa pero desde aquella vez prometimos no volver a pelear por un hombre. Además, lo que ella me decía lo basaba en su propia experiencia con un tal Shikamaru, ella conoce muy bien a los hombres y aunque no dudo de ella, no quería desconfiar de mi novio. Decidí seguir el consejo de Ino pero al pensar que Sasuke estuviera viendo a otra me hizo ser más atenta con él, quería demostrarle que no necesitaba buscar en otra el amor que yo estaba dispuesta a darle.

Durante los siguientes cuatro días insistí en que saliéramos a cenar, al cine, al parque… sólo me aceptó una comida pero parecía como si él estuviera ausente; no sé en qué o en quién pensaba… Nuestros conocidos hablaban de un buen humor de parte de él y viéndome más atenta con él, se expandió el rumor de que él me había pedido matrimonio y que yo había aceptado. Ésta noche le había pedido a Sasuke durmiera conmigo pero se negó sin darme una razón. Llamé a Ino para contarle de los últimos días y después de un largo rato de charla, sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Sakura? —Oí la voz de él tan seria que me estremeció— Tenemos que hablar.

—Amor son las 2a.m. ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana? —Fingí estar adormilada dando un bostezo—. Hace rato me acosté, Ino no me dejaba dormir.

—Bien, mañana en la comida hablamos.

— ¿En la comida? Lo siento amor, quedé de comer con Ino mañana —hacía caso a la mímica de mi amiga que también lo escuchaba—. Dejémoslo para la cena ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

—Te amo, que descanses —esperaba me contestara con la misma frase pero colgó. Regresé la bocina a su sitio y convencida de lo que ocurría, abracé a mi amiga soltándome a llorar—. Tenías razón, seguro hablaba para terminarme.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Qué no tiene los pantalones para decírtelo de frente?


	2. Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos

**Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer**

**Que fueron de los dos y hoy sólo quiero creer…**

**Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid**

**Las noches enteras sin dormir**

**La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor**

**Al verte esperando en mi portal, sentado en el suelo sin pensar**

**Que puedes contar conmigo**

Oír el reclamo de Ino sólo acrecentó mi aflicción, el pensar estar frente a Sasuke diciéndome que lo nuestro acabó… No podía creerlo, antes de salir de Lille nuestra relación no había tenido signo que pronosticara algo como esto, sólo me había ausentado tres días, un lapso que me parece tan corto para que alguien tan poco social como Sasuke se relacionara con otra.

—Ino, él no puede dejarme —decía entre sollozos que no podía controlar—, es que no puede estar pasando. Noso…

— ¡No seas tonta! No llevas ni tres meses con él para que hagas tanto drama. Mejor ve y termínalo tu —me interrumpió provocándome algunos segundos de shock— Ya lo superarás, no te faltan pretendientes, tienes a Naruto, a Lee y ese chic de París del que me hablaste.

—Es que no lo entiendes —mi llanto volvió a oírse—, jamás me había sentido así con nadie más.

Vi su dura expresión cambiar. Ella, siendo mi mejor amiga de años me conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que lo que decía era verdad. Me extendió un pañuelo con el que sequé mis lágrimas mientras la veía con esa mueca en el rostro que hace cuando piensa en un plan.

—Mira, tal vez se pueda solucionar pero primero tenemos que saber que clase de mujer está viendo. Puede que ni ella sepa que él tiene novia —dijo lográndome confortar—. Mientras lo conseguimos, tienes que evitar que te insinúe o diga directamente que quiere terminar.

—Tendré que inventarle algo para cancelar la cena de mañana.

—Pienso que deberías dejarlo ir. Un hombre que engaña no vale la pena —al oírla pensé que se retractaría—… en fin, te ayudaré ¡Ah! Pero si te hace otra canallada yo misma te lo corro ¿eh?

Esperaba que la comida con Ino fuera una realidad pero ella tenía una sesión de fotos y para evitar encuentros casuales fui a casa. Realmente no ingerí alimento alguno pues la tensión me robó el apetito. Estando en mi apartamento, ideaba formas de investigar sobre "ella", hacía memoria y en las únicas ocasiones donde Sasuke pudo ver a alguien más desde que volví, fue aquella vez que se fue del bar y cuando me dijo que quería estar solo; todo el día se la pasaba en la oficina por causa de los inversionistas y no recordaba visitas o llamadas inusuales o sospechosas.

Mi tiempo para comer estaba por agotarse, tomé mi abrigo y las llaves para volver a la oficina cuando mi móvil sonó. Era mi padre que me pedía ir a casa pues mi madre había enfermado y necesitaba ayuda para cuidarla. No es que me alegrara saber del malestar de mi madre pero en mi situación, la llamada me había llegado como caída del cielo.

Compré un boleto de avión para Dijon, mi ciudad natal y volví a la oficina a solicitar que 5 días para ausentarme. Obviamente la cena se canceló pues tenía que alistarme y descansar para irme temprano al siguiente día. En el camino, miraba por la ventana del avión el cielo azul recordando con melancolía los buenos momentos que había construido a lado de Sasuke. El recuerdo que más recurrió a mi mente fue nuestra primera vez.

*******Flash Back*******

Por cuestiones de negocios mi novio había sido llamado a Madrid España, su salida coincidía con mi ciclo de vacaciones y por propuesta de él, lo acompañé para celebrar nuestro primer mes de noviazgo. En un principio creí que no lo vería a causa del mismo trabajo pero por feliz fortuna erré.

Nos alojamos en el Hotel Zenit Abeba en cuartos diferentes, pues a pesar de olvidar mis ideas tradicionalistas, aún no me sentía lista para iniciar algo tan importante como lo era mi vida sexual. En sus ratos libres visitábamos lugares turísticos del sitio donde nos hallábamos: El Barrio Salamanca. Tenía lujosos comercios que llamaban la atención de cualquiera y aunque sabía que Sasuke no es de los que les guste ir de compras, no se opuso a que le modelara algunas prendas en las tiendas.

Recuerdo que el día de nuestro aniversario había sido caluroso, habíamos visitado el museo de cera, el Parque del Retiro donde hicimos un día de campo; al centro cultural de la villa y a cenar a un restaurante llamado "El Llar". El día había sido perfecto en todo el mes que llevábamos de novios no lo había visto sonreír tanto; caminamos por las calles tomados de las manos hasta llegar al hotel y con un tierno beso nos despedimos a dormir.

Entré a mi habitación con una gran sonrisa, me sentía como en un cuento de hadas y deseaba que un día tan maravilloso se volviera a repetir. Sacaba la comida sobrante de picnic cuando sentí que algo caminaba por mi mano. Al pasar la mirada en mi brazo, vi una arañita que subía por éste y al instante grité tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitieron.

Mis gritos trajeron a Sasuke a mi habitación, cuando él entró ya había sacado volando al insecto y estaba subida en mi cama siguiendo con la mirada a la causante de mi temor. Tras haber señalado al arácnido mi novio se apresuró a aplastarlo; estuvo a punto de ir a reclamar al gerente pero lo detuve explicándole el suceso.

Ni yo misma comprendo mi aragnofobia, sólo sé que tengo el impulso de gritar cuando veo a esos detestables bichos. Todo eso se lo expliqué a Sasuke y pareció no importarle del todo, se acercó hasta mi cama donde aún seguía subida y me besó para despedirse. Yo aún seguía con el miedo en el pecho y antes de que se fuera le pedí que me abrazara, el regresó a cumplir mi petición.

Un minuto más tarde me separé de él escasos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, devolviéndole el favor del abrazo le di un suave beso que me correspondió enseguida. Su beso se hizo cada vez más deseoso, más apasionado; cuando menos me di cuenta él estaba devorando mis labios y mi cuello, no supe en que momento quedé recostada en la cama. No me opuse a él, pensé que se detendría pero cuando sentí una de sus manos meterse en mi blusa roja y la otra desabotonando mis jeans…

— ¡Sasuke! —exclamé empujándolo. Quedó alejado de mi 30cm pero jamás vi sorpresa en sus ojos; mis manos se movieron por instinto dañando su mejilla… me sentía furiosa— ¿Qué haces?

—Hasta mañana.

Quise oírlo pedirme perdón pero no lo hizo, me miró unos segundos antes de despedirse y se levantó de la cama. Al verlo pensé que tal vez era yo la que debía disculparse, después de todo ¿qué había de malo? Muchas chicas habían experimentado su primera vez en el Instituto. Ino, por ejemplo, decía que había sido la mejor experiencia de todas y aún con lo sucedido con Shikamaru, lo seguía recordando con ternura por ese momento; o Tenten, que alguna vez nos contó su primera experiencia dada poco antes de entrar a la universidad y aunque no nos dio un nombre nos aseguró que jamás lo olvidaría.

—Sasuke… —lo tomé del brazo antes de que se fuera, cuando volvió la mirada hacia mi me deshice de la blusa—, lo siento.

—Que descanses —dio media vuelta y una vez más lo detuve. Sé que mi rostro ardía del sonrojo— ¿Estás segura?

Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y del brazo lo llevé hasta mi cama. Le había mentido a todo mundo sobre esa mi primera vez. Se comportó agresivo al principio pero creo que se dio cuenta de mi mentira al entrar en mí, pues se detuvo mirándome con interrogación pero no me preguntó ni deje nada. En ese momento se comportó más cuidadoso pero de vez en cuando volvía a su rudeza.

*******Fin de Flash back*******

No me gusta dar detalles cuando hablo de esa noche, no por que no me hiciese feliz recordarlo sino por mi propio pudor, sin embargo, en mis pensamientos del camino recordé cada detalle, cada momento, cada palabra con las que efectivamente, jamás podría olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Llegué a casa por la tarde donde fui calurosamente recibida por mi padre, mi madre aunque enferma, se le notaba la alegría de verme después de cinco meses de ausencia. En cuanto a me instalé llamé a Sasuke para informarle de haber llegado con bien; entre su frialdad y mis sospechas, no sabía si no le importó mi reporte.


	3. Nunca hubo maldad, sólo ingenuidad

**Nunca hubo maldad, sólo ingenuidad**

**Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies**

**Cuando el sueño venga a por mí en silencio voy a construir**

**Una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos**

Llegué a casa por la tarde donde fui calurosamente recibida por mi padre, mi madre aunque enferma, se le notaba la alegría de verme después de cinco meses de ausencia. En cuanto me instalé llamé a Sasuke para informarle de haber llegado con bien; entre su frialdad y mis sospechas, no sabía si no le importó mi reporte.

Todo el día estuve al pendiente de los cuidados de mi madre, me distraía lo suficiente para no pensar en mis penas y aunque mi padre preguntaba por mi novio, solía disimularlo muy bien. Después de cenar llamé a casa de Sasuke, empero, no me contestó. Me sentí angustiada cuando al llamar a su celular entró el buzón de voz, sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho.

—¿Bueno? ¿Amor? —contesté el móvil como desesperada cuando minutos más tarde Sasuke me devolvió la llamada. Intenté calmarme y cuando me sentí dueña de mis emociones, continué la llamada— ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

—Estoy en junta con Mr. Jhonny, no podía contesta —le oí murmurar como quien cuenta un secreto—, debo volver ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Sólo hablaba para decirte buenas noches y decirte que te amo —contesté esforzándome por ahogar un gemido—. Por favor llama cuando termine la junta o estés en tu casa.

—Si, yo te llamo.

—Buena suerte, te extra…

El aliento se me fue cuando lo oí colgar, y si bien pudiera pensar que la urgencia de la junta lo había obligado a semejante acción, mis propios conocimientos de su persona me hacían recordar que cuando él está en una reunión de importancia, abandona su celular en su oficina precisamente para evitar interrupciones. No lloré, sentía el llanto atorado en mi garganta pero no lloré. "Recuérdale que aún tiene novia" eran las palabras de Ino que retumbaban en mi cabeza; bajé la mirada al celular y ya me encontraba escribiéndole un mensaje a mi novio rogándole que me hablara cuando la supuesta junta terminara.

Estuve con mi madre un rato, fui ducharme y posteriormente a acostarme; siempre con el móvil a la mano esperando su llamada, vi el reloj marcaba más de la 1 a.m., me estaba volviendo loca y le volví a llamar. Ni en su casa ni en su celular me contestaron, hablé una segunda vez al móvil pero de nuevo el buzón de voz ¿Por qué no me había llamado? ¿Por qué no me contestaba? ¿Se encontraba con "ella"? Pude haber pensado en algún accidente, alguna casualidad o incluso en un asalto pero con todas mis sospechas, ninguna de esas ideas cruzó mi pensamiento, de haber sido así, habría muerto de la angustia pero lo único que pasó fue que dando mil vueltas en mi cama no concilié el sueño.

Apenas dieron las 7 a.m., hora de entrada en la oficina, y marqué al celular de mi novio… buzón de voz. No estoy segura de cuantas veces marqué siempre con el mismo resultado. Al dar las 9 a.m. llamé a Naruto a la oficina preguntando por Sasuke; "No ha llegado. Si quieres lo busco a la hora de la comida" fue su respuesta. Él no tenía ni idea por lo que estaba pasando y sin embargo, mi rubio amigo seguía siendo atento y servicial conmigo… Aún con novio o mis rechazos nunca dejaba de ser así conmigo.

Maquillé mi desvelo, le preparé el desayuno a mi madre y juntas esperamos a Lee, su doctor. A pesar de la plática que mantenía con ella, mi mente la tenía en un solo sitio y mis manos sujetaban con fuerza el celular que guardaba en la bolsa de mis jeans; confiaba en Naruto a pesar de lo despistado que podría llegar a ser pero deseaba ser y la que se enterara lo antes posible del paradero de Sasuke. Poco antes del medio día llegó Lee a checar a mi madre. Él, al igual que Naruto, está enamorado de mí, en más de una ocasión me ha demostrado que su amor es sincero y se ha vuelto un gran amigo de la familia.

—¿Cómo está?

—Ha mejorado considerablemente. Hubieras sido una gran enfermera Sakura —guardaba sus instrumentos en el maletín negro—, en tres o cuatro días más podrá regresar a su vida normal.

—Te lo dije, ya me siento mejor hija.

—Si sus fuerzas se lo permiten ya puede andar fuera del cuarto pero bien abrigada.

Mi mente estaba casi todo el tiempo con Sasuke pero el oír que mi madre estaba mejor, me quitó un gran peso de encima. Lee nos dejó sus recomendaciones y buenos deseos, me invitó a salir pero le hice saber de mi relación con… ¡Seguía sin llamarme! Ayudé a mi madre a bajar a la sala, me opuse a su petición pero al decirme que se sentía presa en la habitación, cedí a su deseo. Vimos TV y en los comerciales hablábamos hasta que una pregunta suya me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Deseas volver con tu novio en Lille verdad?

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando mejores.

—Hija, a mi no me engañas, algo te preocupa —tomó una de mis manos mirándome amorosamente—, tú oíste a Lee, ya estoy mejor ¿por qué no regresas?

—Pero madre, aún…

—Sé que o me dirás lo que tienes y eso me entristece pero confío en ti. Hacía tiempo que no te veía y ésta enfermedad sólo fue un capricho de madre para ver a su hija. Vuelve a Lille, yo estaré bien, cuando resuelvas tus problemas regresa y trae a ese novio tuyo para que lo conozca.

Compré un boleto de avión a Lille, alisté mis cosas contenta de saber el bienestar de mi madre y turbada al saber que Naruto no había encontrado a Sasuke. Eran las 3 p.m. y me arriesgué a una nueva llamada; al fin oí el sonido de entrada y poco después su voz. No sabía como reaccionar pero al oírlo actué por instinto.

—¿Sasuke? ¡Por fin me respondes! Estaba tan preocupada… —musité enojada, sabía que debía tranquilizarme y cambié el tono de mi voz— ¿Qué pasó? También te hablé a la oficina y me dijeron que no estabas ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento, cuando me hablaste seguía en junta y luego la pila se agotó. Estaba muy cansado y olvidé llamarte, me quedé dormido y no asistí al trabajo.

—Me tenías muy preocupada, me alegro que estés bien —un suspiro para calmarme se me escapó—. Mi madre ya está mejor y regresaré mañana por la noche, quería avisarte.

Una extraña sensación en el estómago me invadió al oírlo entusiasmado cuando le dije que volvería, lo primero que pude pensar era que estaba contento de saber que volvería pronto pero sabía que su reacción no era normal, de hecho me extrañaba oírle justificarse, él no es así.

A mi retorno a Lille, Ino fue quien me recogió, no quería ver a mi novio hasta después de desahogarme con ella, si lo veía en ese momento, explotaría en llanto o ira. Mi amiga se quedó a dormir en mi departamento pues nos quedamos hasta muy tarde platicando y planeando como descubrir a "la otra".

Evité a toda costa un encuentro con Sasuke aunque no fue difícil, pues él sólo se comunicó conmigo el sábado por la tarde pidiéndome hablar el lunes por la noche. Ino, como buena amiga se quedó conmigo todo el día aconsejándome y advirtiéndome que no podía seguir evitando a Sasuke si quería que se quedara conmigo. Como última evasión a la tan temida charla, argumenté a mi novio estar cansada por el viaje y que cambiara la cena para otro día, él sólo dijo que me avisaría de la cita.


	4. Que fueron de los dos y hoy sólo quiero

**Y sólo quedarán los bueno momentos de ayer**

**Que fueron de los dos y hoy sólo quiero creer…**

**Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid**

**Las noches enteras sin dormir**

**La vida se pasa y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor**

**Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar**

**Que puedes contar conmigo**

En el trabajo, precisamente el lunes, evité cualquier momento a solas con mi novio estando con mis compañeros del trabajo y saliendo a comer con mi amiga; para mala fortuna de ambas, tanto ella como yo no estábamos en nuestros cabales. Ella había tenido un mal día en el trabajo, ya que Melody Kim, su más grande rival en el área laboral, le estaba ganando el puesto principal en una pasarela muy importante y por mi parte, me tronaba los dedos de saber que en cualquier momento Sasuke fijaría una fecha para lo que tanto temía.

—¿Qué hago? —Pregunté angustiada ignorando el ánimo de mi amiga, pues sabía de antemano que Kim la alteraba de sobremanera— ¿Cómo puedo evitar el tema cuando estemos solos?

—Apuesto que esa maldita se acostó con el director, lo apuesto —murmuraba apretando los dientes para tratar de contener su enfado, después volvió su mirada hacia mi— No vale la pena sufrir por él, consíguete otro.

—Ino por favor, yo lo amo ¿ya no me vas a ayudar? Él no me puede dejar así y menos después de que le entregué mi virginidad.

—¿Tu virginidad? ¿Y Kankuro? —Me preguntó confundida— ¿No dijiste que la habías perdido en la universidad?

—Mentí, Tenten, Shion y tú me presionaban con sus preguntas sobre cuándo estaría con un hombre que inventé lo de Kankuro. Sasuke fue el primero y no quiero que me deje.

En ese momento no lo noté, pero el rostro de Ino se iluminó como si una respuesta que tanto buscaba hubiese llegado a su mente. Las facciones de su cara se suavizaron, me tomó las manos delicadamente y me miró a los ojos.

—Sakura, debes terminar con él. ¿No lo entiendes? Crees amarlo, pero estás equivocada.

—¡Estoy segura de lo que siento! —me solté levantándome enfadad de mi asiento, siempre he odiado que pongan en duda mis sentimientos— Si no me quieres ayudar, sólo dilo.

—Escúchame, Sasuke es especial para ti y nunca lo dejará de ser pero no lo amas, sólo no quieres despegarte de ese recuerdo tan importante como lo es tu primera vez —ella se levantó y su tono se volvió más duro— Piénsalo, si no te hubieses entregado a él ¿de verdad estarías así de aferrada? ¡Claro que no!

—¡Amo a Sasuke! Y sé que él siente lo mismo por mi —estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo dolida— Con razón Shikamaru te puso el cuerno, no sabes reconocer los verdaderos sentimientos.

Salí corriendo del restaurante con todas las miradas encima. Habría ido a cualquier lado a calmarme pero debía ir a la empresa, en lo único que podía pensar en el camino era lo enojada que estaba con Ino, sentía odiarla.

Media hora después de haber llegado a la oficina y reanudar mis labores, Sasuke me mandó llamar a su oficina, en mi mente sólo revoloteaba la pelea con Ino que olvidé por completo que debía evitar estar a solas con él. Jamás me había enfadado tanto con ella desde la pelea en secundaria.

En el despacho lo vi levantarse de su escritorio tras haber cerrado la puerta tras de mi, su mirada seria me dio escalofríos que me hicieron recordar mi temor. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan presionada y al verlo tomar aire para hablar, entré en pánico y hablé sin pensar.

—Estoy embarazada —lo vi retroceder un paso vadeando la mano derecha por su cabellera— Mejor dicho, creo que lo estoy.

Me oí decir esas palabras y no lo podía crees, quería callarme a mi misma. Deseba retractarme pero no sabía cómo pues diciéndole la verdad tendría razones para dejarme.

—¡Explícate! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No me ha bajado desde nuestra primera vez, en los últimos días había estado con nauseas y le pedí a Ino que me acompañara a la clínica —¿porqué no podía dejar de mentir? Sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta me dificultaba el habla. Ojalá me hubiese enmudecido— No quería decírtelo hasta estar segura pero ya no pude aguantarme las ganas ¿A caso piensas que yo…?

—¿Cuándo te dan los resultados?

—El… el jueves de la próxima semana ¿Dudas de mi? ¿No estás feliz?

Lo vi volver a su asiento, no podía creer las mentiras que salían de mi boca y cuando quise acercarme a él para decirle la verdad me ordenó regresar al trabajo. La valentía que con trabajo había podido reunir me la robó su voz. Estaba por salir de la oficina cuando él me llamó.

—Sakura… quiero terminar ésta relación, esto ya no puede seguir así.

—Pero…

—Si resultas embarazada no te dejaré sola con el niño, el jueves te acompañaré a la clínica.

—Por favor Sasuke, hablemos, resolvamos nuestros problemas, aún…

—¡Mr. Jhonny ya está aquí! —Naruto irrumpió en la oficina— ¡Ya está en la sala de juntas!

—Te daré las razones cuado termina la junta —lo vi dejar su móvil en el escritorio— No hay nada que resolver.

Sasuke salió de la oficina y Naruto notó mis ojos llorosos, no recuerdo que le inventé pero se la creyó y fue a ayudar a mi nov… a Sasuke con la junta. Me quedé sola en la oficina tratando de serenarme, ni yo misma estaba segura de lo que había pasado. Recordando que él volvería a darme las razones del rompimiento decidí irme del edificio, no quería saber nada de esa otra mujer y salí del despecho. A mi salida sonó el teléfono pero no estaba la secretaria en su puesto; como estaba más tranquila le di prioridad al trabajo y miré el identificador de llamadas. El número no me resultó familiar, si era importante no podíamos perderlo y tras dar un suspiro me dispuse a contestar.

—Buenas tardes, Tabacalera Akatsuki, habla a la oficina del presidente Uchiha Sasuke ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Buenas tardes emmm… soy Kagura Karin, amiga de Sasuke ¿podría comunicármelo?

Enseguida supe quien era, se había presentado como una amiga pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que era la mujer que me lo robaba. Admito que fui entada a inventar algo tan imprudente como lo del embarazado pero no, esa no era yo, debía evitar más errores y enmendar los ya hechos.

—En este momento no está —traté de contestar lo más serenamente posible— ¿Gusta dejarle un recado?

—No, llamo después. Gracias.

Volví a la oficina de Sasuke a tratar de calmarme, no quería que al salir, mis compañeros me asaltaran con preguntas sobre mi estado. Me senté en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio haciendo ejercicios de respiración, me había afectado demasiado oír la voz de "la otra".

Poco tiempo después me sentí capaz de fingir lo suficiente hasta llegar a mi casa, así que limpié mi cara con la manga de mi saco a falta de una toalla húmeda o cualquier otro utensilio de limpieza para la tarea. Di un último suspiro, me levanté de la silla y… sonó el celular de Sasuke sobre el escritorio. Él nunca dejaba su teléfono a menos que tuviera una junta importante como era el caso. Dudé en contestar, pero al final decidí tomar la llamada, sólo que colgaron antes de que pudiera presionar el botón indicado.

Decidí mirar cuál era el número y reconocí el de aquella mujer en la pantalla. Devolví el móvil al escritorio y salí corriendo de ahí hasta mi casa. Fue el peor momento para haber peleado con Ino, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de una amiga. No es que ella fuera la única, pero era mi mejor amiga y conocía todo de mí.

Durante la semana, me fue fácil evadir el tema de "la otra" con Sasuke gracias al montón de trabajo que teníamos, aunque a mi parecer, a él no le importaba. A mi por otro lado, me afectaba lo suficiente, que decidí centrarme en que nuestro proyecto tuviera éxito frente a los inversionistas extranjeros.

* * *

><p>Lamento la demora, pero la escuela me había absorbido. Prometo que la continuación no tardará tanto, pues ya la tengo lista.<p>

Saludos.


	5. Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos

**Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos**

**Mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas**

**Yo siento que quiero verte, verte y pienso**

**Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid**

**Las noches enteras sin dormir**

**La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor**

**Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar**

**Que puedes contar conmigo**

Durante el fin de semana, la soledad me atormentaba, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y no pude evitar contarle a Naruto lo sucedido cuando el domingo por la noche me lo encontré en la calle, pensé que era una buena idea caminar para despejar mi mente. Él se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de actitud en el trabajo a pesar de que puse todo para verme normal. Me abstuve a contarle sobre mi supuesto embarazo, después de todo, ya había decidido hablar con Sasuke después de la junta.

Llegado al fin el lunes, todos estábamos preparando lo necesario para la gran reunión, empero, eso no detuvo a Naruto cuando al llegar, lanzó un golpe a Sasuke reclamándole lo que me había hecho. La pelea daba para más, pero Sai y yo intervinimos para detener a mi amigo. Nos costó trabajo calmarlo, pero cuando le dije que ya no me importaba, paró el alboroto. Fue obvio que no me creyó, pero al menos ya no llamaba la atención de todos en la planta.

Al término de la junta, se nos informó que la respuesta final al contrato se daría el miércoles o jueves, no alentaba mucho, pero aún había oportunidad. Vi el momento apropiado para hablar con Sasuke, pero estaba nerviosa, iba a aclararle lo del embarazo y pedirle otra oportunidad para ambos. Cuando al fin me decidí, fue inútil, pues él había salido de la oficina poco después de darnos la noticia. Decidí esperar al siguiente día, pero no pudo ser. Lo habían llamado a Madrid para arreglar algunos asuntos con otras empresas amigas. Cuando me enteré, deseé ir, tal vez estando los dos allá, se arrepentiría de estar con ella. No lo seguí, en el último momento me acobardé.

Decidí usar la semana en que él estaría ausente para tranquilizarme, con el trabajo que habíamos tenido, no había tenido tiempo de relajar mi mente de lo sucedido con Sasuke. Sin duda era lo que necesitaba, sólo así podría encontrar las palabras indicadas para hablar con él, incluso, tal vez, su mente se aclararía y podríamos volver, su estancia en Madrid podría recordarle los buenos momentos que ahí pasamos y mi ausencia, así como la de la "otra", podría ayudar a que él me extrañara. Pensé que el tiempo ayudaría.

Al llegar el jueves, e encontraba tranquila y muy concentrada en el trabajo, eso si, sin dejar de lado a mis compañeros y amigos de oficina. Todo parecía ir normal, hasta que por la tarde, sorpresivamente Sasuke llegó. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de asimilar su presencia cuando él ya dirigía sus palabras hacia mí.

—Sakura…

—¡Sasuke! —Exclamé interrumpiéndolo para ganar tiempo— Pensé que volverías hasta el lunes.

—¿Ya fuiste por los resultados?

—N… no.

—Vamos.

—Sasuke —seguía sin venirme nada a la mente, no lo esperaba y no tenía cómo responder a la pregunta— Estoy trabajando.

—Eso puede esperar, vamos.

—Es… está bien —tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo lentamente intentando formar en mi cabeza un discurso rápido para explicar que le había mentido— ¿Podemos ir caminando?

Quería decirle la verdad, pero no lo haría en la oficina frente a todos, me daba vergüenza mi propia tontería y caminando hacia la clínica, tendría más tiempo para darme valor, además que esperaba que él hubiese rectificado y me dijera algo.

Al darme cuenta que él no diría nada, quise ganar más tiempo inventándome un antojo, pero al llegar al centro comercial donde iríamos por ello, no pude contenerme más y unos pasos dentro del lugar, decidí que era momento de la verdad.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sasuke… tengo algo importante que decirte —sentía que el valor volvía a abandonarme, pero no, esto ya no podía prolongarse más— …no estoy embarazada.

—¿Ya habías venido por los resultados? —me preguntó. Yo le daba la espalda y oír su cuestión me oprimió el pecho, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas y él las vio cuando me volteó bruscamente de frente a él, estaba más que molesto— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en la oficina?

—No, ni siquiera fui a la clínica, sentí pánico porque sabía lo que me ibas a decir aquella vez —lloré con desesperación y lo único que vi, fue a Sasuke dar la media vuelta para irse, lo tomé del brazo y busqué girarlo de nuevo hacia mi— Sasuke, por favor no me dejes ¿quién me roba tu amor?

—Ella no te robó nada —me respondió tras haber quitado su expresión de sorpresa— Suéltame, quiero irme.

No permití que se fuera abrazándolo y plantándole un beso, aún lloraba desesperada y más cuando él me rechazó y echó a correr lejos de mí.

—¡Sasuke ¡Por favor no…! No me dejes.

Lo vi alejarse mientras yo me quedaba sola en medio de la gente que me miraba llorar. AL principio no comprendía por que él había corrido, pero tiempo después supe que la "otra" nos había visto. A mi sólo me quedó ir a casa, donde sola, desahogué el dolor que me embargaba mi pecho y debo agregar que al mismo tiempo, le hice llamadas a la oficina, a la casa y a su celular, llamadas que jamás me contestó.

El viernes falté al trabajo para intentar estabilizarme, sabía que si lo veía, me afectaría de sobremanera y después de mi mentira del embarazo, no quería volver a arriesgarme a decir algo como eso o peor. El lunes volví a la oficina y me enteré que Sasuke había pedido su transferencia al establecimiento de París. Después de ese jueves, sólo lo vi una semana vez una semana después cuando fue a recoger sus cosas. No nos dijimos nada fuera de un "adiós".

Estuve sola durante varios días, ahogada en mi pena. No quería ver a nadie ni saber de nada, ignoré toda llamada y visita, incluyendo las de Ino, quien fue la más insistente. Me sentía vacía y lloraba constantemente. Con el pasar del tiempo mis llantos fueron disminuyendo, pero dolor siempre era el mismo.

Logré volver al trabajo, gracias a Naruto pude conservarlo, pero mi actitud con los demás fue cambiando. Prefería estar sola, aunque no ignoraba a quien me hablara, al menos no, si me hablaban de cualquier cosa menos de él, de lo contrario, me disculpaba y salía corriendo de ahí envuelta en lágrimas que a duras penas conseguía controlar.

El tiempo pasó y no podía recuperarme a pesar de haber pasado poco más de tres meses desde la última vez que lo vi, sin embargo, mi vida volvía a normalizarse, al menos exteriormente, pues el dolor me carcomía en la soledad. Logré forjarme una máscara con una eterna sonrisa, que estaba frente a mis conocidos, más para no preocuparlos, pues estaba cansada de sus constantes preguntas sobre mi estado de ánimo.

En apariencia, mi vida se normalizaba, al menos eso supuse, hasta que un día, al volver del trabajo, encontré a Sasuke esperando en la puerta de mi apartamento. Cuando lo vislumbré, me quedé en shock y no fue sino hasta que sentí su mirada, que pude reaccionar, Sentí mi corazón estrujarse.

—Hola —se levantó del suelo mirándome a los ojos— ¿Me invitas a pasar?

—Claro —respondí apenas entendible, mientras me disponía a abrir la puerta— Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

No me respondió, nos mantuvimos callados hasta quedar sentados en la sala. No comprendía su presencia, me confundía, pero en mi pecho, nació la esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Para los que leyeron la versión de Suigetsu:<strong>

Si se preguntaron que pasó con Sasuke en lo que Suigetsu menciona en el extra de "Aunque no te pueda ver", aquí habrá duda aclarada.


	6. Yo me muero, me muero por ti

**Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid**

**Las noches enteras sin dormir, la vida se pasa y**

**Yo me muerto, me muero por ti**

—Y ¿cómo has estado? —sabía que hacerle la plática no era nada fácil, pero por algo había que empezar, además, por algo estaba aquí ¿no?— ¿Viniste por trabajo?

No logró entender el cómo logré hablar con naturalidad. Mi expectativa crecía con cada segundo que pasaba y un grito quiso escapar de mi boca cuando noté que empezaría a hablar. Lo retuve a tiempo.

—Vine a Lille por trabajo y si vine a verte, fue por Naruto —el comentario me tomó por sorpresa— Dice que has estado muy cambiada.

—¿Yo? Para nada —respondí tan tranquila como pude— Soy la misma de siempre —reí nerviosa, pero esa era mi oportunidad de hablar con él aquello que aún permanecía en mi pecho— Aunque… admito que te extraño.

En el momento en que lo vi en la entrada de mi casa, acogí la idea de que él estaba ahí para reconciliarnos, después de todo ¿qué tantas oportunidades habían para que la relación con su amante persistiera? Eso pensé, por eso no quise desplomarme frente a él, quería oír su disculpa.

—Escucha, yo salía con Karin mucho antes de conocerte, la dejé de un día para otro sólo para tomar el puesto en Lille —al oírlo, sentí que el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones. No pude mover un sólo músculo— Nunca la dejé de querer. Cuando volví a verla y me perdonó, no dudé en volver con ella.

—Nunca… me lo dijiste. Y si estabas conmigo ¿por qué no me dejaste antes de irla a buscar?

—Yo no fui a buscarla, sólo nos encontramos. Intenté decírtelo —se levantó del sillón y se aproximó a la puerta. Yo estaba en shock— La próxima vez, no vuelvas a tocar mi celular.

Quise romper en llanto cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él, pero sólo dejé escapar un par de lágrimas. Cuando creí que él estaría lejos, salí de mi apartamento en busca de Naruto, me sentía enfadad por la petición que le hizo a Sasuke.

—P… pero Sakura…

—¡Era mejor si no lo veía!

—Ese teme… —lo vi fruncir el ceño tras haberle citado cada palabra dicha por Sasuke— Le dije que tuviera tacto.

Noté sus intenciones de irlo a buscar, alcancé a tomar una parte de su camisa para detenerlo. A puesto que tenía planeado no sólo reclamarle con palabras, sino armar una gran pelea a golpes. Me miró con desconcierto.

—¿Para qué le dijiste que me fuera a ver?

—Sakura, sé que te lo has pasado mal, incluso Ino me contó que creíste que te engañaba —me explicaba con tranquilidad— Yo sólo quería que supieras la verdad para que dejaras de sentirte mal —hizo una pausa— Esperaba que volvieras a ser la misma de antes. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti.

Mi furia y mis fuerzas me abandonaban al oírlo, sentí que caería, pero no lo hice.

Con detalle y más suave, Naruto me explicó que Sasuke se encontró con ella en nuestra ausencia, planeaba quedarse conmigo, pero aún la quería a ella. Me explicó que mi ex novio intentó terminar las cosas bien para ir con ella, pero yo no se lo permití. También me dijo que… ella no tenía la menor idea de mí y que por mi culpa, ellos no pudieron comunicarse, no fue mi intención, pues estaba tan afectada que no le di el recado a Sasuke y olvidé que al revisar las llamadas perdidas, se borran de la pantalla.

Mi amigo se enteró de todo eso hablando con él, no me sorprende, Naruto tiene un don para hacer hablar a Sasuke, por eso tampoco me sorprendió que Sasuke aceptara la petición de verme. Por último, me dijo que al parecer Sasuke había reñido con ella.

—Sé que duele mucho, pero deberías estar feliz ahora que él es feliz —lo oí decirme mientras pasaba sus manos por mis cabellos— Ahora te toca a ti buscar la felicidad.

—Gracias Naruto —murmuré alejándome de él— Te prometo que ya estaré mejor.

Admito que haberme desahogado con Naruto me ayudó, pero la tristeza permaneció en mi acompañada de la alegría de enterarme que estaban peleados, al menos así fue al principio, pero cuando estuve sola, mis pensamientos se transformaron.

Si él la quería tanto como lo dijo, seguramente estaba sufriendo por ella como yo por él, más aún que se encontraban lejos, pues también me enteré que Sasuke se quedaba con Naruto en su estancia en Lille. Al menos tuve la fortuna de no encontrármelo cuando fui a reclamar a mi amigo.

Sasuke permaneció en Lille poco más de una semana. Estando él en la oficina procuré ser normal, algo que ya o me costaba tanto y sé que era así, ya que el resto de mis compañeros me lo comentaron. Procuré charlar con mi ex para averiguar lo que había pasado con ella, si era posible, ayudarlo aunque me doliera en el pecho, pero yo no puedo lograr lo mismo que Naruto.

Al llegar el segundo jueves en el que Sasuke había llegado de París, recibió una llamada de un tal Hozuki Suigetsu, poco conozco de su vida en París, pero a juzgar algunas cosas que logré escuchar, era un amigo o conocido. No sé que hablaron concretamente, pero al colgar, él encargó un boleto de regreso a su hogar, se veía renovado, enérgico, alegre…

Su partida fue cinco días después, y en cuanto se marchó, al fin accedí a hablar con Ino. Una vez más me desahogué, pero no fue lo mismo. Ella tenía razón en algo, no quería desprenderme del recuerdo de mi primera vez, y la idea del engaño fue lo que me aferró a él de aquella forma, pero… se había equivocado en algo. Yo aún lo amaba y quería que fuera feliz.

A la semana de su partida recibí una invitación, cortesía de Naruto. Sasuke y Karin se casarían en un mes. Me dolió saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí feliz por ellos… por él.

El tiempo no tuvo clemencia y cuando menos lo supuse, me encontraba en la ceremonia. Dirán que soy una tonta al haber ido, incluso Ino intentó convencerme de no ir, pero Naruto tenía razón, debía conocerla a ella, además, quería asegurarme de que él fuera feliz.

La conocí en la recepción y a los amigos de él de la universidad, todos eran agradables. Incluso pienso que Karin y yo podríamos ser amigas, claro, si a ella no le molesta que alguna vez estuve con él. Jamás pensaría en quitárselo después de darme cuenta de cómo él la miraba.

—Mejor que Karin no se de cuenta —me habló Suigetsu. Me desconcertó su comentario— Ahora esa mujer es un mar de hormonas.

—¿Perdón?

—Se te nota en la cara que lo quieres y a Karin le caes bien, pero que no lo note por lo menos hasta que se le pase el embarazo —me dejó atónita— Ella es celosa y con las hormonas…. No sé cómo Sasuke la aguanta, ya lo ha corrido muchas veces de la casa por estupideces.

—¿Ella está…?

—¿Por qué crees que se casaron tan rápido? Querían disfrutar de la Luna de Miel antes de cambiar pañales —comenzó a reír, hizo una pausa— No tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos, los conozco demasiado bien, son el uno para el otro.

Él se fue con su novia. Al principio me desconcertaron sus comentarios, pero al ver cómo veía a Karin lo entendí todo. Él me entendía, sin embargo estaba ahí para ellos, y pese a su mirada con ella, se notaba que quería a la mujer que tenía junto a él.

Seguía amando a Sasuke, pero Naruto tenía razón, me tocaba buscar mi felicidad, como lo hizo Suigetsu. Tal vez no fue coincidencia encontrarme con Sasori en la boda, aquél que conocí en mi primera visita a París. Tal vez haya una forma de dejar el dolor que aún alberga mi pecho.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Y hemos llegado al final del fic, tanto de la versión de Sakura como la "saga".<p>

Muchas gracias a quienes lo hayan seguido hasta aquí, especialmente si leyeron los otros tres, sus comentarios fueron de gran apoyo. Espero les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo en otras historias.

Saludos.


End file.
